all I can do
by Evangeline Weasley
Summary: when the war ends eve lost her memory fred weasley and his family have to help her remember from the PS to DH and beyond its M for a reason :  enjoy


hey! here is my first Harry potter fic hope you like it its a fred/oc fic well here is the introduction please review and i´ll upload another chapter

* * *

><p>As the day started to appear I realized something I didn´t know where I was my body was aching I could see the sun I could hear voices … where was I …<p>

Then my eyes focused in a bunch of redheads… like 5 of them turned to me and smiled I was extremely scared who were this people. I looked around when the door opened an older man stood there his blue eyes were reading me, he entered my mind…

"Evangeline, do you remember any of the people in this room?"

I believe he was referring to me when he said Evangeline I just stared at him

"No" I said, who this people…are

"They are the Weasley" he said … not that that was helpful at all

"I'm Molly, dear" a plump redhead woman said. She was getting closer I was scared but she was nice looking

"I….I don´t know you Molly I´m sorry" ad I was sorry, she looked sad so sad and I could not tell who she was.

Then everyone started to introduce themselves…

"Hey I'm Bill this right here is Charlie you´re like a sister to us Eve" I didn´t recognize them but the comment made me smile.

"I'm Mr. Arthur Weasley, this is my … your family"

Was I part of this family I didn´t have red hair, I checked my hair as I thought about it... they all chuckled. I was angry now, why were they making fun of me?

"What my father means by that is that you have spent most of your life with us, Eve. I´m Percy... you used to be the only nice person with me" he looked shorter and serious.

"Hey sis, I'm George nice to have you back" his smile made me smile he was cute

"I'm Ron we are the same age, this two are harry and Hermione, we are your best friends" Ron seemed shy …

"I'm Ginny I'm so happy you´re back! I missed you I was so worried I didn´t know what to do" saying all that in one breath she made me smile and then she hugged me, that felt normal until Mr. Weasley took her away from me sobbing and crying I felt bad for her I wanted to know who all this people were… and then it hit me…

There in that same room was someone else who didn´t introduce himself to me he was looking towards the window, he probably hated me because he didn´t turn once… every one followed my line of vision and George spoke...

"That's Fred, love" I like George he's funny, "he´s my twin" twins! Wow, I wanted to see him for some odd reason, I wanted to look at his eyes, but I didn´t know why. As he turned I saw his eyes... so sad almost asking for permission to look at me.

"Hi" I said in a little voice. His eyes shined when he heard my voice or that's what I saw … I felt so bad when I saw him … I wanted to hug him I … I wanted to kiss him… but I didn´t know him …

"I believe this is going to take some time to fix Ms. Poutbeck" I turned to the older man "I'm professor Dumbledore at your service" professor was I at a school?

"Where am I?" I asked my voice sounded so sweet and little …

Mrs. Weasley answered "you´re at Hogwarts darling… you´re a witch" a witch? Me haha me haha! I was so happy I smiled at this… they stayed with me for a little longer then as everyone told me what happened I learned that I was a Ravenclaw at Hogwarts I was 17 years old the war just ender I fought on in I saver Fred, Fred was my boyfriend that made me blush uncontrollably he just smiled a smile that didn't reached his eyes, I met other professors … but all I wanted was to remember not to learn everything again. At the end everyone was gone everyone but Fred we was going to take care of me today I could not be happier.

"Fred" I said hopefully… "How long have we been going out?"

"Mmm… about 3 years, but we have been in love since forever" he said, sadness in his eyes, I reached to touch his face and he turned to me.

"I'm sorry" I said … and I was I wanted to feel what he felt about me but I could not … not right now …

"No worries, love you remember, you saved my life Eve, never ever apologize to me." I looked at his eyes this feeling of kissing him where killing me …

"Kiss me" I said I don´t know where that came from but he looked at me eyes wide it's made me laugh

"Whuu...what?" He said, I laughed and got closer to him

"kiss me, Fred, I want to remember you I don't want to cause you pain" I said after they explained me I have been out for like two months now I felt bad for him he thought I was dead … and I was for a little bit of time …

He got closer to me… I could feel him hesitating but I could feel that he wanted to more than anything I felt his breath inside my mouth and closed our distance, for some reason it felt so right I belonged there in his mouth I put my arms around his neck pressing him to me more he grabbed my head and the other hand cupped my neck. Nothing ever felt so right … nothing ever felt better… I wanted to deepen the kiss but I was scared at the same time so I separate myself from him breathing hard …

"Have we ever had sex, Fred" my question made him look at me with wide eyes I wanted to know how far we were …


End file.
